


We Need to Talk About DeviantArt

by SpeedBreaker0303227



Series: We Need to Talk [2]
Category: general fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Bigotry, Bullying, Gen, Hate, Rants, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedBreaker0303227/pseuds/SpeedBreaker0303227
Summary: It's a bonafide hate-group in the most literal terms.





	We Need to Talk About DeviantArt

I am an autistic asexual, and I am full of ideas. I dream everyday and night of worlds where nothing exists and yet everything exists. I dream of worlds that defy logic and characters that follow their own reasoning. For example, what if there was a world out there that was basically a living videogame? What if this world was in a perpetual creative flux where, say, a person could become whomever they wish with but a thought? Apparently, though, the world that us homosapiens inhabit does not waste time with dreamers for a second.

If you are looking for a place to share your creative spirit, do not go to DeviantArt. The “artists” that make up this horrid place dedicate themselves to nothing else except spreading hate. They will not just hate what you create, but they will also hate who you are. They will do whatever is humanly possible to destroy your character and your life. I should know because I regrettably used to be one of their kind. When I first arrived to that place in 2006, I was immediately exposed to nothing but drama. Somebody said this, some people did this, and yadda yadda. To make a long story short, someone viciously wronged me once and I would make fake account after fake account just to get back at her. The anger and negativity of DeviantArt is so infectious that one can easily be transformed into something that they were never meant to be.

I digress, however.

There are hate stamps, hate stamps everywhere not just of what you love about others, but also about what you love about yourself. Are you overweight and satisfied? Are you of a different minority relating to skin color or sexual or gender identity, and concerned with another’s well-being? Are you a female or perhaps on the autism spectrum who feels that you are being misrepresented? If you are any or all of these, then the point will be made that you are not welcome. Your all-around existence is practically invalid because you either are annoying or you’re disturbing the peace. Don’t even think about defending yourself lest you want to be labeled “butthurt.”

If you are looking for constructive criticism, don’t even try. The people on DeviantArt are not there to help you get better, but to help you conform. They won’t say what you need to improve on, but they will tell you to give up. I have met all kinds of “unique” individuals on DeviantArt that are so extreme that I tend to wonder about their mental state. I have met people who say that they enjoy making others feel worse about themselves. I have met people who say that they enjoy pessimism and negativity so much and want to take everyone down with them. What’s worse, they have the most twisted sense of entitlement as if they are allowed to hurt others. I remember once someone calling me a bully and a hypocrite when I got angry at her for telling me that I was going to hell for being who I am. The moderators did nothing to stop it, they even enabled it by saying it’s a sincerely held belief. Well, guess what, you filthy ingrates, I don’t believe I am going to hell, so where is my goddamn care and sympathy?

I don’t know what else to recommend other than starting your own art blog, something that I have no skill in. Personally, I chose Pixiv, a mainly Japanese art site, for me because the people there so far are not as…insane and bankrupt. There is always going to be much more sensitive and mature arts as well anywhere such as hentai, but I have learned to ignore it. I’ve already favored over a hundred pieces of art there, and I’ve been wondering about whether I should post my work there, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Scratch that, I've favored over four hundred artworks on Pixiv.


End file.
